Switched
by Colorful-everlasting-akatsuki
Summary: What happens when The Teen Titans enter Naruto's Dimension? RaTeD t FoR SwEaRiNg!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark: Hey! This is my second FanFiction! It's a cross-over of Naruto and Teen Titans!**

Here's some Info!

Ages:  
Sasuke: 16  
Naruto: 16  
Hinata: 15  
Sakura: 15  
Sachiko: 15  
Tsunduae ( or sumthin ): 64  
* Teen Titans *  
Robin: 16  
Raven: 15  
Starfire: 17  
Cyborg: 19  
Beast Boy: 14

Sachiko Uchiha is Sasuke's younger sister. She pisses Sasuke off a lot,  
And makes sakura jealous, since Sasuke pays more attention to  
her. She has waist-length hair like her mother's. She has her brothers black  
eyes, also the same sharingan like Sasuke. She wears Sasuke's old  
Uchiha shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She has a crush on her  
brothers best friend, Naruto Uzamaki. She can often be found at the training  
grounds or the ramen shop with Naruto.

Rated T for cussing! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SACHIKO!

^ In Jump City ^

The Teen Titans were up against the one and only, Slade.  
They were fighting when suddenly a black mist surrounded them  
when they were randomly knocked out. They woke up in a totally different  
place!

^ In the hidded leaf village, Naruto's P.O.V ^

I was walking around looking for Sachiko and Sasuke. When a bunch  
of people appear out of the air. Literally! I looked at them and saw they had  
weapons. I quickly called out to Iruka-sensei, as the woke up.

They all looked scared and confused so i stayed quite until i heard yelling from  
down the road. " COME BACK YOU BITCH! " I quickly reconize it as my  
best friend Sasuke. I see a smirking Sachiko running around the corner with a  
handful of clothes. Probally Sasuke's. " KISS MY ASS! " She yells as she accidently runs  
into me an knocks me down.

I hear he groan as she sits up on top of me. She turns completely red and jumps off me  
as I laugh. Then Sasuke runs around the corner in just a towel and boxers. I can't help but  
laugh my ass off as he flicks off Sachiko. She pouts but stiffles a laugh.

We hear " Dude! You're in your underwear! HA! " We turn around to see a green thing  
laughing at us. I pull out my kunai and stand in front of Sachiko causing her to turn even more  
red. " Who are you people?! " I ask. " And why did you come to our village " Some dude that  
looked identical to Bushy brow answered " We were transported here by a man named Slade! "

I blink while a girl with a chakkra on the middle of her forehead speaks, " Robin, I highly doubt these people know who Slade is. " I speak " How 'bout we settle this over ramen?! " Sasuke  
says" Once I get my clothes on we can! " I laugh as remember he's still in his undies.

Sachiko hands them to him as he snatches them from her causing her to yelp. I hug  
her asking her if she was okay. She was shaking staring at the girl with long red hair. " She  
looks like your mom! " She exclaims. I tense up as Sachiko realizes and quickly apoligizes.  
I hug her telling her it's okay, As Sasuke walks out in all black and stares at us glaring.

I quickly let go of her as she quickly bolted of when she saw Sakura and Hinata.  
Hinata had threatended Sachiko to stay away from me so we meet up in private. But  
I've seen Hinata hanging out with Sasuke a lot. So i'm really confused.  
^ Sachiko's P.O.V ^  
I can't believe Naruto-kun hugged me! But stupid Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata interupted  
it! I know Sasuke never approve of Naruto. I ran home and ran into my room. I hit my head  
on my desk over and over again. Until i heard my door open. I looked over through my  
tear stained eyes to see Sasuke.

I began to cry harder and harder as Sasuke walked over to me. I felt bad and didn't  
want to be yelled at. He pulled me into a hug and cooed like my mom used to do. I  
hugged him tightly. " I really like him! " I sobbed as Sasuke replied, " I know, but  
watch out for Hinata, she may not look like it but she's STONG. " I continued  
crying while a certian blonde haired boy with whiskers walked in...

Dark: HaHaHa! Cliff hanger! Anyways I'm putting my other FanFic on  
hold so i can work on this one. SO R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark: Hey guys, on my other FanFic " I'm back " if you were wondering,  
Dark isn't me! She's just one of my OC'S. I thought you guys were  
confused since i said " THAT'S ME!XD " Also I will re-upload my other story because  
for some reason it was removed :p so i'm confused. My account was locked and i just found this out now so sadly, this chapter will be late!**

Disclaimer: I do not own: Naruto or Naruto Shippueden or Teen Titans or anything but  
Sachiko. Flesh is sung by Simon Curtus!

^ Sasuke's P.O.V ^  
* sighing * God, this girl and her hormones! She's constantly crying over Naruto,  
and always with him. I see a flash on orange and black. Then comes a group of  
colorful people ( lol, bcuz of their uniforms ). Quickly, Sachiko dries her eyes and  
pulls out a picture of our family, the one before our father abandoned her.

The doctor said she'd was a boy since she kicked so much. So when she was  
born our father was pissed and fired are family doctor, and kept her until she was  
four, then giving her to our uncle who said they were going to the park. Then father  
came home and said she had drowned in the lake. It was horrible, but I came  
back 4 years ago, since Orochimaru kept trying to rape me...

So i get up grabbing Naruto's hand while the awestruck super-freaks, follow  
us. I tell them to stay as if they were a group of puppies. As soon as I turn the corner  
I punch the shit out on Naruto.

^ Sachiko P.O.V ^

I look up to a group of colorful teens as I reconized one. " Hey! I know you! " I exclaim  
to the dark one. She looks at me and her violet orbs widen. " I bumped into you when I  
went to Azarath with Makio! " Makio had taken me under her wing when I was abandoned  
by my family. " Your name is, Raven!" She smiles and nods. " You were the girl of the  
prophecy my teacher was telling me about! " She says.

I motion her to pipe down since NO ONE, not even my OWN brother new my  
secret. She looks at her team with open mouths that she smiled. I walk up to the  
green one. " Your beastboy the annoying freak who Raven can scare easily, Your  
Starfire, another annoying alien who has an obesession over Robin. " Her eyes  
go green but I growl and she actually gets scared.

" Your Robin, who likes Raven AND Starfire.. Hmm You have blue eyes. I sense a  
strong chakra between you and raven, as if you have a connection. " Raven turns red. " And last Cyborg! The older brother to the team. " They are all awestruck until the green one speaks up.

" psssh! You don't scare me! " I used Sasuke's creepy look and, said, " Oh really? How about  
now? " I used the transportation jutsu and appeared right behind the Beast Boy and whispered  
" Boo! " using Lunia's power. This kid jumps at least FIVE feet into the air and into Cyborg's arms. " AHAHA! You got scared by a girl about the same height as you! " I send a glare  
straight his way. He gets that white, pale look. Then my phone goes off with the song ' flesh '

" Push up my body, sink your teeth, into my flesh! Get, get undressed t-taste the flesh! Bite  
into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh! Hold me up against the wa-" I grab it hoping  
not to damage the red head's innocence. " Sachiko speaking. " I hear a familiar voice.

" Hey, lil' girl! " " Hey kiba, I'm busy! " " OK! When are you going to Dog sit,  
Akamaru? " " How about tommorow? I'm going to Ino's party to night " " OK! bye! "  
and with that he hung up. I look at the Teen Titans and said " Follow me! "

Then I heard two gunshots and a familiar scream. I turn the corner to see Makio's  
daughter in front of a man with a gun. I take off running, he pulls the trigger and I grab  
her pulling her into my chest as we hit the floor shielding her from the impact I hear  
Robin yell " SLADE! " I hear sirens and Naruto's screams along with Sasuke's as the  
world darkens and blurs.

Dark: I was wondering for my next FanFic the sequel to this one, should I make a lemon?  
You guys tell me!

Sachiko: Won't that ruin YOUR innocence?

Dark: Bitch please! I lost my innocence a long time ago! ( XD Not like that! I just know  
a lot about sex, My friends and curiousness eduacated me ) Anyways R&R


	3. Chapter 3

** I've decided to keep this one going, because of all the views I've had!**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**** ^ Sachiko P.O.V ^

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! " Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison. Then followed

by a glare fest. I sighed, before telling the story from the beginning. " Welll, It ALL happened when

Makio asked if I'd take care of her daughter, and I agreed. So when I left when I ran off, before I went to

my room, I let her get a snack and roam the house. " I took a huge breath. " Then I saw a

masked man that LOOK SO MUCH like Tobi, and he almost shot her so I blocked it. "

They looked down at my wound to see it half way gone. Raven, and myself

were healing it. I blinked and then took a huge sigh. Suddenly a giant black hole appeared

and out came a masked man, Slade. Beaten and broken. We looked at him as he spoke, sickly.

" Jump City and your demension was destroyed. You shall live here now, as he fell to the floor. "

I saw their faces fall, and become sad, but then Starfire piped up. " That's so joyful! New friends! "

I swear I must've anime sweat-dropped. I muttered something, " Oh no, They have to go to high school

with us.. " I saw Sasuke and Naruto get a look as they groaned, but I jabbed them both in the sides. They

both grumbled and scowled. I grinned an got up like nothing happened. They ALL looked shocked.

" Well let's go get you guys settled, and get you knew clothes. " I went into the bath room,

changed really fast into full fishnet body armor, Uchiha clan tank top tied at the sides, and black

shorts, with vans. " I'll come with, " Naruto said grabbing my arm with a goofy-grin. I grinned

and blushed. The colorful freaks ( No offence to colorful ppl ( Idk what that is ) ). I went to

Hot Topic for Raven and Robin ( Two Love Birds lol! ) Justice for StarFire, and Hollister Co. for

Cyborg and BeastBoy. I looked at Cyborg and Beast boy, formed a justsu, and they looked normal.

Beast Boy didn't have green skin anymore, and Cyborg, wasn't Cyborg-ish. ( Lol ).

I asked them, " Want to change your names? " They looked at me, Beast Boy spoke first.

" My real name is Garfield Logan. " ( My first name XO ) and Cyborg said, " Mine is Victor Stone. "

I raised and eyebrow an nodded. " We'll get you checked in tomorrow. " I looked at Starfire and Robin,

" Your real names? " I asked. Robin, " Richard Grayson. " Starfire, " Koriand'r, Nice to meet you

joyful friend! " I cringed at the friend part. I barley new this girl, and she called me friend.

Raven went to open her mouth, but I laughed and said, " I know yours! "

Causing Raven to giggle, shocking everyone, as well as a lamp blowing up in StarFire's

face. I stiffled a laugh, failing, along with everyone but StarFire, and a confused Robin,

fell over clutching my stomach. I shoot up, sensing two bitches in the presence. I look

up to see Hinata, and Sakura entering the shop. " Oh shizzles! " I yell, ducking behind Cyborg.

I wait till they pass but they come right behind me, " Nice disguise, FREAK. "

I freeze, then grab her collar, and make my voice threatning. " Mention that EVER again, I'll

kill you _SLOWLY _" But as I realize, my eyes are glowing blue. " DAMMIT! " I yell as my brother

grabs my shoulder. I turn around, sigh and wipe off my cheeks with the back of my hand,

showing whisker lines. I take out my black contacts, showing off my icy, cool blue eyes.

He stutters, " H-how? " I look at him, " I'm the Ten-Tailed wolf...

* * *

**Me: CLIFF-HANGER =0**

**Sasuke: Keep it down. **

**Me: YOU CAME BACK! - Glomps -**

**Sachiko: Yup! **

**Me: READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
